theleagueofedventurersedventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Grace
Grace is the neogoiator of The League of Ed-venturers. Bio Grace was born on a farm with caring mother and kind cows, but when she was 3 months old, she was purchased by another farmer, however, this one was a cruel man. As he always treated Grace like dirt, from giving her whip-lashings, hardly feeding her right. And handling her cruely. As her only friend was a mouse named Sampson. As some time went on, Grace tried to escape, and almost succed but, she was caught. Then Sampson found out that the farmer was in leauge with a gang of outlaws, where he When Grace was finally away from the cruel man, she was brought to Patch of Heaven, where she was adopted, and met another calf, named Mrs. Calloway. Years later, a show cow named Maggie joined the farm, whom Grace got along with just fine, But one day, when the she and 2 other cows, Calloway and Maggie were at a county fare, a fierce storm caused them to get separated from Pearl and after joining miles for days, they then hitched a ride on a train to where knew where. When the train stopped, they found themselves at Peach Creek Cul-de-Sac. Where they intervened into a fight where the Eds were being harassed by the Kanker Sisters. Charging towards the 3, which in turn made the 3 turn tail and run away. After helping the Eds up, they befriended them. Where they would join in living an old Freighter their friends, Yakkity, Keo, and Lemony had found. As time went on, the cows were often standing by the Eds side, often helping them out of tough situations, even standing up for them when the others of the Cul-de-Sac sought to use violence on them. As Mrs. Calloway was now seen by the three as a caring Mother they long wished to have. As she was always there for them and taught them right from wrong. While Grace was always there for them to provide a shoulder to cry on when they were feeling down or hurt. Then one day, a ship from the Republic was forced to land near their Cul-de-Sac, where Hippogriffa King Red Sea, his wife, Queen Novo, and daughter Skystar, and a small task force were trying to get to Canterlot, but they ship was damaged in the escape. As Red Sea, R3-X3, and Skystar went to find someone who could fix their ship's hyperdrive, they came to the Cul-de-Sac. Soon after meeting the eds, they were brought to the Freighter, where Mrs. Calloway greeted them politely, (recognizing their royal line). As Edd contacted some of their friends from the comms room, the cows explained to Red Sea about the Eds' life styles, that their schemes were only methods of getting money to purchase Jawbreakers, (which Skystar also had a small knack for). As Mrs. Calloway explains the Eds are not all in the green. As she explains about Eddy suffering Heartbreak. While Edd's parents are always away and the only communication between them is by sticky notes. While Ed, on the other hand is not the most intelligent but he has it worse. As his parents mistreat him, and never take his side on anything and his sister constantly bullies and enslaves him. As she then explains about the others in the Cul-de-Sac, such as Kevin being a huge rival with the Eds and a sadistic bully. As he always mistreats the Eds to no end. While Johnny, while not the brightest bulb is an idiotic nuisance with mental illness. Rolf is a bit crazy at times. Jimmy, while being fragile can create sadistic plans of vegence on the Eds. While Nazz, while sometimes being a little unsure of the Eds, is the only being who has enough kindness to them. But the worse thing ever, is the Kanker sisters. Three ugly, creeps who sexually harass the Eds to no ends. From abuse, and forcibly kissing them against their will, or even breaking in their homes. Personality Grace is a cow owned by Pearl, and she resides on Pearl's farm Little Patch of Heaven. Unlike Maggie and Mrs. Calloway, Grace tends to be more of a follower than a leader. She is very sweet, optimistic, and happy-go-lucky cow, and sometimes plays peacemaker between her two headstrong friends. Grace is one of the only cows who is completely immune to the hypnotic yodeling of Alameda Slim; this immunity is apparently due to Grace's complete tone-deafness. However, Grace appears to have no clue that she is tone-deaf; she loves to sing (and is usually off-key) and considers herself to have perfect pitch. Plus, Grace plays a peacekeeper in the series trying to ensure none of the crew breaks into fights and is also one to provide a shoulder for most to cry on as she did with the Eds when even they were feeling down. And even many of the younger individuals in the series. Grace is also very caring to children and any of the young individuals she meets. Like when the cows first meet the Young Six and Terramar in the Canterlot Jedi Temple. After Ocellus was accidentally sent flying into Mrs. Calloway's rear by Silverstream. Grace kindly greeted her, saying she was a little cutie. Grace is also willing to put herself down for others, but one of her biggest moments of this is during the Battle of the Cimarron, when The Colonel and his men were attacking Little Creek's home, while Ocellus was helping to fight the soldiers, Grace saw the Colonel aim his pistol at the Changeling, Grace quickly jumped in ftont of Ocellus, taking the bullet. To the horror of Eddy, Mrs. Calloway, Ocellus, Rain, and even Spirit. As Grace passed out from blood loss. But her selfless act would later lead Ocellus to put her timidness aside to help gain courage to win the battle. Physical Appearance Grace is a female golden, yellow cow with a huge dark golden spot on her back, with a pink muzzle. Then after moving to Hippogriffa Castle, Grace gained a small sliver of the magic Pearl, where when she enters the water, she magically transforms into a seacow. Where her hooves become fins, and her tail gains a huge fin. Skills and Abilities Trivia * Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cows Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters Category:Pets Category:Pacifists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Selfless Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Tone Deaf Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Peace Keepers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes Who Lost Loved Ones Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Eds' Backbone Category:Sacrificed characters